


Wings of Another

by Luraji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creature Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wingfic, but not in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luraji/pseuds/Luraji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has lived his entire life in Shiganshina with his father, Grisha. His father has always been obsessed about his health and Eren has never thought anything odd about it. Until one day on his eighteenth birthday, his most important birthday, he misses one of his shots. Now he's thrown into a whole new world that he knew little about and it is causing him to rethink his alliances. A strange man who ended up saving him isn't helping matters either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that he would turn eighteen years old. Finally the day had come and he couldn't be any more excited for it. Now the only thing left to do is to sneak out of the house without his father knowing and meeting up with Armin. Which is admittedly harder then he would like it to be. Glancing at the clock, green-blue eyes read the time. 3:00 Pm. Damn.

Flopping backwards onto his bed, he heaved a large sigh as he closed his eyes. There was no way he would be able to get by his dad with his office right next to the front door, especially when he left it wide open. Grisha Jaeger is a very strict father and as a doctor he is also overly concerned with his son’s health. A little too much, he thought with a grimace. He spent another five minutes sitting there in silence as he watched the clock slowly tick by. Finally, the miracle he was hoping for came with the sound of the house phone ringing. Two rings before his father picked up the phone and his muffled voice drifted up the stairs. The only reason anyone ever called was to ask his father for a house call and if he was lucky, the call would be from someone on the other side of the wall. The district of Shinganshina is a city completely walled in on all sides, built within the conquered chunk of land a century ago. They had actually managed to take more land, but the land of Giadefel was harsh, full of many dangerous creatures and strange happenings. As such, they build the wall in an attempt to keep everything in the land out.

Giadefel is a land mostly covered in mountains and forest that continues far into the distance north of wall Maria. We are actually uncertain exactly how far the territory stretched, just that it was ruled by a race called Ängrisk. This is a race of winged beings ruled mostly by their biology with a certain faction of them, referred to as Alphas, being far more violent than the rest. In fact most of them still refuse to interact with us, even though the war was long over. The only ones anyone ever saw ended up being the Betas; the ones who turned out to be a little more level headed and calmer than the rest. Mostly the Betas would just come into Shiganshina in trade caravans, but a few did live within the city. On the rare occasion you could even look up and see one flying overhead.

Shiganshina was not only the city closest to the Ängrisk, but also one of the only willing to even trade with them, as they did not use or accept money. Another astounding feature about the Ängrisk is their ability to make their wings vanish from sight. Armin says it has to do with a similar type of 'magic' that causes strange things to happen within their territory. Shiganshina, originally being a part of Giadefel couldn't completely escape the strange happenings either, even with the wall built. Thankfully they happen few and far in-between and they tend to be hushed up so you don't really hear about them. They do happen though, not even the presence of the Military Police could stop it. He didn't think they really did anything, besides clean up afterwards and make sure people kept quiet about it. Armin's parents were victims of one of these strange occurrences. One day they just didn't come home, the only think Armin ever learned was from the Military Police showing up at his door telling him not to say anything. Since then Armin has been living with his grandfather.

"Eren! I'm going out to Trost! I'll be back this evening," his father called up the stairs. "Don't forget your due for a shot tonight." A moment of silence passed before he heard the front door open and close. Eren scrambled towards his window and peered out. His father was making his way down the road, medical bang in hand without a backwards glance. Perfect. Now to go meet up with Armin to celebrate his birthday!

Eren haphazardly stuffed his feet into his boots, pausing a moment to run his hand through his hair to tame it before grabbing his brown bomber jacket as he darted out his door and down the stairs. He paused at the front door a moment, taking a deep breath as he put his jacket on over his green shirt. Slowly he creaked the door open, peering out onto the busy street to see if his father was still in sight. Thankfully he wasn't and Eren let out a relieved sigh. He stepped out onto the porch, easing the door closed behind him before heading down the road in the opposite direction he had saw his father go. Armin was probably still at the book store that he worked part time at, since his shift ends at four. Eren didn't mind waiting though, and the managers certainly didn't mind him chatting with Armin as long as he got his work done.

Time skip

By the time Eren arrived at the bookstore, there were still thirty minutes before four o'clock. A quick glance around found Armin down one of the isles, stacking books onto a shelf. Eren sauntered over, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Pausing just behind Armin, Eren waiting a moment before saying, "Hey Armin." Armin jumped almost dropping the book in his hand but only managing to slam it into other books on the shelf, causing a few of them to fall over.

"Eren!" Armin gasped, turning around to look at him. "Don't scare me like that." Eren only grinned as he watched Armin turn back to fix the books on the shelf. "Your early, I thought you wouldn't be able to sneak out till later? Did your dad give you your shot early and then let you go?"

Eren shook his head. "No, he needed to make a house call over in Trost, so he's out till this evening." Armin nodded. “I’ll still have to go back later, preferably before he gets back. You know how he can be about giving me those stupid shots.” Armin nodded. 

“Did you ever figure out what was in those shots? I still think it’s so unusual that he gives you so many. Normal people don’t need a shot every week.” Eren shrugged.

“I’ve asked, but he isn’t very clear about and just says that I need it. Something about my mother too, but I’m not listening by that point.” Armin pauses and takes in Eren’s scowling face.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like it when your Mother is brought up.” Eren shrugged, not looking up from the book he is fiddling with on the shelf. “Come on, let’s go return this cart and then I’m sure Anna will let me go early.” Armin abandoned the books that were already on the shelf and pushed the cart towards the back of the store, Eren trailing along behind him. Annabelle, or Anna for short, did allow Armin to leave ten minutes early, especially when she found out it was for Eren’s birthday. She did seem to have a soft spot for Eren. 

Soon enough, they were walking out the doors of the shop, Armin pulling on his coat while squinting his blue eyes from the sudden shock of sun light. “So where do you want to go?” Armin asked as he glanced up at Eren.

Eren hummed as he looked around. The last hour for lunch breaks had already passed so not many people were out and it would stay like this until five or six. This meant if they hurried they could beat all the people over to Rose Tavern, a popular restaurant near west wall. The restaurant got its name from the couple who had opened it that were originally from Wall Rose, which is closer in towards the capitol. The capitol itself is surround by Wall Sina and is the location most of the rich loved to live. The place is said to be overly decadent and extravagant in everything from house decorations to parties and parades. Mostly it’s just rumors though as no one ever leaves Wall Sina unless for military related business. Even the current Monarch has never even left his castle which is located at the center of Wall Sina territory. “Let’s go to Rose Tavern.” Armin smiled as they headed off.

“I knew you would pick there, it is your favorite place after all.” Eren just barely resisted rolling his eyes.

“If you knew then why did you ask?”

“Because it’s your birthday, your choice in location.” Armin said, beaming at him. Eren could resist smiling back at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Armin’s place of work isn’t more than a fifteen minute walk from Rose Tavern. With the streets not being crowded they managed to make it there in even less time. Still though, upon walking in they found the place to still be relatively busy with being packed to capacity. They had to wait behind three other groups of people before they were finally led to their own seat, a small booth next to the window which gave them a good view of the street outside. 

“Are we going to meet up with Connie and Sasha later?” Armin asked as they slid into their booth, both of them getting their own side. A small vase sat on the side of the table next to the window with one small pale yellow rose inside of it. Rose Tavern changed the roses on the tables every day, providing a different color to each table. Armin says they have a rose garden in the back, but it must be very large to provide so many rose of varying colors every day. 

“Yeah, they wanted to go to some party, didn’t they? Where was it?” Eren asked as he opened the menu up.

“Club WM, you know that’s the only place we have around here.” Eren shrugged.

“Could’ve been someone’s house, it was last time, wasn’t it?” Armin shoot his head.

“No, it was the woods along the wall last time, a house before that.”

“Oh yeah. Why did they choose Club WM this time? That place is expensive to get into!” Armin shrugged.

“They probably picked it because it was your birthday. I’m sure if you ask they’ll pay your entrance fee.” Eren nodded before decided to change the topic.

“Do you know what you’re getting? I think I’m going to get the spicy sandwich.” Armin pinched his eyebrows as he studied the menu before him. 

“uhh, the Caesar salad.” Eren snorted.

“Health nut.” Before Armin could respond and probably scold him about his lack of concern for his health the waitress showed up to take their orders. They quickly ordered their food and watched the waitress leave, coming back soon after with their drinks. Even with the restaurant on the busy side they still managed to get their food within twenty minutes and it didn’t take long for them to finish their food. Eren did have to fend off Armin as he kept trying to steal his fries. Once done they paid and left, headed to meet up with Connie and Sasha at Connie’s place. 

“Will they mind that we’re going so early? To the club?” Eren asked while cruising down the road, staring up at the clear sky. There were slight wisps of clouds scattered about in the sky, very few and far in between. The time was nearing five thirty in the evening but the sun still hung in the sky, just starting to touch the edges of the buildings behind them. 

“No, they know your Father likes to have you home early. We’re lucky you even got away this early, I didn’t think I would see you till later. I even left your present at home! Can I give it to you tomorrow?” Armin asked in earnest, wide eyes staring at him.

Eren nodded. “Yeah, I know your house is in the opposite direction as mine, so it’d be inconvenient to go there after the club.” Eren grinned and nudged Armin’s shoulder. “Plus, I’m sure you got me a very interesting present. The best, right?” 

“EREN!” A shout of his name was the only warning he got before a body collided with his and sent him tumbling to the ground. The curly brown hair being shoved into his face gave him a clue as to who this was. Connie’s voice speaking up confirmed it.

“Sorry! I let her eat a bunch of sugar earlier.” Connie called, as he jogged up to them. Eren managed to push Sasha away enough to sit up.

“Happy birthday!” Sasha chirped, grinning from her place next to him. “Are you excited?! We get to go to club WM the same day as the Ängrisks are coming! It’s not every day you get to see one!” Sasha was practically vibrating in her spot in excitement. 

“Really?” Eren asked curiously. Armin’s responding nod drew his attention.

“It’s a new thing theye're attempting, to bring the races closer together. Since the war there still haven’t been many interactions and there tends to be some hostilities from both sides.”

“Huh,” was the only respond Eren gave. Sasha jumped to her feet and with a shout of, “Hurry up, let’s go!” dragged Connie down the road. Armin started to trail after them as Eren moved to get to his feet. He paused though as he saw a large shadow pass over the ground before him. With a glance up at the sky he watched an Ängrisk fly away, disappearing over the roof tops. Today is certainly shaping up to be interesting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Reiner. Other stuff happens.

There was already a crowd by the time they arrived at the club. Eren wasn't surprised, but he still wondered where all the people had come from. Some must have come from the other side of the wall in the hopes to get a close view of an Ängrisk. As Eren’s green orbs took in the crowd around him he could see that wouldn't be any problem. Everywhere he looked he could see Ängrisks in groups of two or three, their wings stand up high above them. He wondered as he followed behind Armin why the Ängrisk even had their wings visible. Is it so they are more distinguishable to humans? Could Ängrisk even tell each other a part from humans if their wings were not visible? It was a curious thought, but he was certainly not brave enough just to go up to a random one and ask. 

Eren scratched his arm absentmindedly as he sat down next to Armin in a booth, in the far right of the room. “Wow,” Armin said, in a breathy whisper. Eren could barely hear him over the beat of the music. “There’s so many of them!” 

“That’s the point though, isn't it?” Connie asked as he peered into the crowd. “They all came to see the Ängrisk, just like us.”

“We would have come here anyway,” Sasha added from Connie’s side. “The Ängrisk just add a little of incentive to it. And the food, food is always good.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Did you even feed her before you left?” Eren directed his comment at Connie.

“Of course! You know she just likes to eat any chance she gets.” Connie managed to look slightly offended at Eren’s comment. 

“I've never see so many of them, and never this close.” Armin spoke up, eyes still locked on all the Ängrisk lingering in the crowds. He looked as if he didn't even hear them change topics just a minute ago.

Eren took a moment to look into the crowd again, eyes taking in the groups of Ängrisk. There did seem to be a lot of them, but then again seeing more than five on the rare occasion made it seem like there were a lot of them. Still though, as interesting as it was, Eren didn't think that meant they could stare a lot at them. He just hoped that Armin wouldn't go up and start asking them questions. He wouldn't put it past Armin to do that.

“Have you noticed they aren't talking to anyone that isn't like them? Unless they come up to them and start talking.” Armin pointed out, breaking Eren out of his thoughts. Eren just shrugged. “I wonder why they came, if they weren't planning on talking with anyone.”

“I’m going to get some food! Nachos sound good?” Sasha sudden said, shooting out of her seat with her hair flying up in her ponytail before falling back onto her back. Connie got up to quickly follow after her, probably to make sure she didn't order too much, or at least not spend too much money on food. Eren scratched his arm again as he turned towards Armin. 

“Does it really matter? If they talk to anyone or not?” Armin shrugged, eyes turning to the table before them.

“No, not really. I’m just curious is all.” Armin said and Eren nodded. Sasha and Connie choose this moment to come back with food, which turned out to be a giant plate of nachos.

Eren stared wide-eyed at the plate as they set it on the table. “This place serves nachos? I don’t even.” Eren shakes his head at them. 

“What?” Sasha says defensively while scooping up a large portion off the plate. “It’s delicious.” Eren didn't have any response to that. Instead, he stood up and motioned Armin to join him.

“Come on, let’s go mingle, maybe one of the Ängrisk will be willing to talk to you.” Eren said as he absentmindedly itched his arm again. Armin gave it a glance as he stood up to follow him. Is your arm okay? It’s red.”

“Its fine, probably just some dry skin.” Eren reached over and looped an arm through Armin’s, pulling him along with him through the crowds. They spent the next few minutes slowly working their way around the room, chatting with some people and dancing at some times. As it turns out, none of the Ängrisk were overly interested in chatting which wasn't much of a surprise to them. They were a little more nicer about it when they attempted it though, at least nicer than they were to anyone else. Eren found it creepy though when they would stare at him every time they attempted to speak with them. He could feel their eyes follow him as they moved away and mixed with the crowd. It made the hair on his nape stand up, and Eren was quick to convince Armin that they didn't need to try talking to them anymore. They spent another hour just hanging out and having fun with Sasha and Connie joining them only to make fools of themselves as they attempted to dance. By the time it was nearing nine Eren finally realized that he should probably be heading home. 

“Shit,” He cursed causing Armin to glance over him. “Sorry, I've gotta run! Hopefully Dad isn't home yet, or he’ll kill me!” Armin yelled bye behind him as he ran for the exit, trying not to outright shove anyone on his way. Finally he made his way to the exit and into the open air. There were people milling about, but no one paying attention to him.

“Hello, in a hurry?” Correction, someone did see him. Eren turned wide green eyes to the stranger to his left, who was leaning against the wall beside him, smoking a cigarette. The man is huge, blond cropped hair and a square jaw. He wore a loose green tee that accentuated his thick muscles in his arms. Eren couldn't help stare at them for a moment, stuck in a stupor. The stranger’s chuckles made Eren aware that he had been staring longer then he should have, causing his face to flush as he locked eyes with the strangers hazel ones. “Like what you see?” He asked as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

“Uh...” Was the best Eren could get out, his entire face going a deep red.

“You’re cute.” The stranger said as he tossed his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. “I’m Reiner, what’s your name?”

“Eren.” Eren’s face couldn't get any redder as he watched the stranger give him a once over. 

“A half breed, huh? Don’t see many of you.” Eren’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Half breed?” Reiner lifted an eyebrow.

“You don’t know?” Eren shook his head. “Here,” he fished into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper, with a number written out on it. “I keep it around, just in case.” Reiner said, with a wink at Eren. “Give me a call later. To talk about this, or _other_ things, I don’t mind.” Eren nodded, looking down at the paper as he took it.

“Okay…” Eren stuffed the paper in his pocket before turning around. “See you later, _Eren_.” Reiner called out behind him.

Eren wasn't planning on talking to him about the bomb he just dropped on him. He has a closer and much more reliable source waiting at home for him. This is all he could think about as he ran home, hoping to find his father there.

As it turns out his father wasn't there. Eren wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Either way he sat down in his room to wait, staring at the ceiling as he itched his arm again. As the time neared eleven o’clock Eren was both bored out of his mind and worried. His father did say he was coming home tonight, so where was he? More time passed as Eren turned back and forth on his bed before finally he heard the phone downstairs ring. 

Eren jumped to his feet, almost tripping over something on his floor as he ran out of his room and down the stairs in an attempt to get to the phone as fast as he could. “Hello?” He spoke into the phone, slightly out of breath.

“Eren! I won’t be able to come home tonight, they have the gates closed off. I don’t know what’s going on, but it might be a few days until I come home, so just stay inside okay?” 

“Yeah, okay, can I-“

“I have to go. Stay inside.” The line clicked, signaling that his father had hung up on him. Eren stared at the phone in his hand, flabbergasted. Well there goes his dad answering his questions. He glared at the phone in his hand for a moment before slamming it down and making his way up the stairs. His arm itched again, but for once he choose to ignore it as he threw himself down on his bed. Today had been a rather bewildering day. What did Reiner mean by calling him a half breed? He knew his mother wasn't from around here, but that didn't mean she was another race. Was she? He couldn't remember her ever looking anything other than human. 

Eren couldn't keep the images from earlier from popping up in his mind. All the Ängrisk had been staring at him, at least all the ones that Armin and he had approached. And since they were in groups that turned out to be quite a few of them. At the time Eren had thought it creepy and stranger, but he hadn't put much thought into it. Not until that guy Reiner said what he had, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Eren turned over and switched off the light by his bed, letting the darkness consumer his room. He pulled the covers up over his body and closed his eyes. He would try to sleep tonight, and tomorrow he would talk to Reiner. He could at least answer some of the questions swirling around in his head.

Morning found Eren getting up early, unable to sleep long. He sat in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and just stared at the phone. Was it too early to call Reiner? Probably. He probably went to sleep late and was still sleeping. Eren bounced his knees anxiously as he continued to stare. His arm itched more today and had spread to his other arm. They both looked red and scabby, inflamed enough to make his arms look swollen. 

Screw it he decided as he launched himself towards the phone. The first call he didn't pick up, nor the next. Finally on the third call the phone was picked up and he heard a gruff voice say, “hello?"

Eren couldn't keep the smile off his face. “Hi! I’m Eren, I just met you last night.” The other guy hummed over the line, taking a moment to recall.

“Booty call?” 

Eren’s face flamed as he quickly stuttered out, “No! No, um, not that.” A chuckle came over the line, not helping the blush covering his face. At least this time he couldn’t see him. 

“The other thing then.”

“Yeah… I wasn't sure if it was too early to call or not, if you don’t mind?” Eren leaned forwards against the table, eyes tracing the grain as he talked.

“No not at all, do you want to meet up later, to talk about it?” Eren nodded before realizing he couldn't actually see him.

“Yeah.” They quickly set a time and place for later in the day to meet up before saying good bye. The time couldn't past fast enough for Eren.

Time skip

Finally the time had come for him to meet Reiner. He glanced up nervously at the place before him. Eren had never been here before, but it was somewhere partly public so he didn't have to worry about being alone with this guy. He did just meet the guy and no matter how handsome he may be that didn't mean he had to be alone with him so soon. For that matter he was only meeting up with him to get answers, so his father wasn't very willing to let him ask.

Eren gently pushed open the door and a bell above him dinged, alerting everyone that someone had just walked him. The place in front was empty, with mostly just a few tables and bar in front of him and a door off to the left. The lady behind the counter greeted him cheerfully.

“Hello, are you here by yourself or meeting someone?”

Um, meeting someone. A tall blond man, named Reiner?” She nodded and motioned towards the door. “He is in the room marked with a five.” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed but he followed the women’s directions anyway. The women was right, Reiner was indeed in the room, sitting at a table in a nice plush chair. Eren took the other soft chair across from him. “What is this place?” 

“Just somewhere we can talk with a little privacy. Business men use this place a lot.”

“Oh.” They sat quietly for a few minutes, Reiner just staring straight at him while Eren squirmed and stared at the table. Finally he broke the silence and asked the question that had been bothering him since yesterday. “What did you mean by half breed?”

“You’re half human, half Ängrisk.” He certainly didn't beat around the bush. “It’s not hard to tell, Ängrisk give off a certain… Presence that others can sense. Well, other Ängrisk, humans don’t notice a thing.” Eren looked up at him and studied him for a moment.

“Are you an Ängrisk then?” Reiner shook his head.

“No, I’m a half breed like you, though I've known a lot longer and gotten training. No one’s ever trained you, have they? And you’ll be coming of age soon.”

“What?” Eren blinked in confusion.

“You’re an omega. At least you’re production enough pheromones to be one. It’s actually a lot more than last night, I’m surprised no intended has come looking for you.” He paused a moment looking at Eren closely. “Although if you are a half breed you probably have no mate.”

“What are you talking about? What’s an intended?” Eren at least knew what an omega was, thanks to Armin. He was surprised to learn he was one though, as they were a faction that is never seen among the Ängrisk, not by human eyes anyway.

“Ängrisk have mates that are found through intendeds who give off a particular scent. They don’t tend to choose mates outside of their group of intendeds, but it happens sometimes. Because of this half breeds usually don’t have intendeds, at least not any I have met.”

“How many have you met?” Eren asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

“Three, including you.” Eren nodded, staring at the table before him as he took in the information.

“You’ll go into heat soon.” Eren blinked and looked up. “You should get a mate soon, to help you through it.”

“Oh, uh, how?” The way Reiner was staring intently at him made Eren nervous.

“I could be your mate. If you want.” Eren blushed again, staring at the table.

“Can I think about it?” Reiner finally turned his gaze away.

“Sure.” The topic finally drifted from there, as Reiner told Eren about his experiences being a half breed and Eren could finally relax. Evening came upon them quickly as they chatted and before he knew it, Eren was following Reiner out of the building and towards his place. The closer they got the more nervous he became, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve at his wrist as he stared at the ground. The road around them was empty when Eren came to a stop.

“I think I’d rather not, if you don’t mind? I feel like this is all happening too soon. I think I’m just going to go home.” Silence reigned between them for a moment, but as Eren decided to look up he suddenly found himself slammed into a wall. He stared up in surprise at Reiner’s scowling face.

“I was trying to be nice, by giving you a choice, but I think I change my mind.” He took a moment to lean into Eren’s space, nose pressed to a spot on his neck he hadn't realized till now was sore and made Eren hiss in pain. Reiner took a deep breath before releasing it. “You smell good, I don’t know how anyone can resist you.” Eren tried to push him away only to find his wrist grabbed and held against the wall above his head. “Tsk, Behave would you? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eren glared at him and growled out, “Back off! I don’t want to mate with you!” Reiner didn't care what he had to say and his face certainly showed it. Reiner reached one of his hands down and pushed it up underneath Eren’s shirt. He brushed it lightly over the skin of his stomach up to his nipple that he pinched harshly. Eren hissed, squirming in his hold as he tried to pull his arms free. Reiner was stronger than he looked though and he couldn't free himself. He should have never followed him this far; this turned out to be a very bad idea.

Reiner let his nipple go, tracing his hand down to the rim of his pants, slowly dipping the tips of his fingers under the clothing. “Shhh, I won’t hurt you, trust me.”

“No, you won’t.” A new voice sudden spoke up from somewhere to his right. Before either of them could look a fist came flying towards Reiner, knocking him off and away from Eren. The pull from his wrist sent Eren stumbling onto the ground. He caught himself on his hands and knees before gaping up at the stranger who had ended up saving him. 

The strange was a man, dressed in all black with black hair with an under cut and crystal grey eyes. He was short too, probably even shorter than Eren himself. What stood out most about the stranger though were the large black wings coming from his back that seemed to dwarf him. Eren couldn't only stare at him in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few! Just spent four, five? Hours finishing this, as I've been too busy to work on it very often. No surprise though, as I decided it would be brilliant of me to write this when the end of the semester is coming along with finals. This also hasn't been corrected beyond what word corrects, so if you see anything feel free to tell me. I also shortened spots in this chapter to make things happen faster, which probably disrupts the flow of the story. If it bothers anyone too much tell me and I’ll go back and fix it, otherwise it’s going to stay the way it is.  
> Now, Eren’s status isn't explained much this chapter, as neither his father nor Reiner are explaining much. Reiner was purposely leaving things out, or not explaining things in depth to Eren. I also spent this entire chapter unsure if I really want to make Reiner a bad guy as I really don’t like him. You can see which decision I went with. Also, since it has been taking me so long to get this chapter out I decided to extend it and bring Levi in sooner! Your welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren seeks help from the only person he can trust.

Eren felt like he may have been in shock, if only a little bit. So many things had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours and he didn’t quite know what to do about it. And there was no one here to help him through it either. His father was still stuck on the other side of the wall, and had yet to attempt to get in contact with Eren again, at least as far as he knew. Armin was at home, he could probably call him and he would come over, no questions asked. But should he involve Armin? He wasn’t sure he wanted too. 

Eren was at home, laid in his bed as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how he got home with the daze he was in. And who was that stranger that had saved him? He didn’t know how, but Eren could tell he is an Alpha. Eren wondered if it had anything to do with what he was, but then, he wasn’t able to tell what Reiner was, or any of those Ängrisk that he had met the previous night. Why was that? He wasn’t sure, and he seemed to have more and more question, but no one to answer them. 

_Your father could._ The stray thought came out of nowhere and with a jolt he sat up in surprise. His father could answer these questions, couldn’t he? Why didn’t he tell him that he was a half breed? Why hide it from him? Is that what all these shots had been for all this time? To hide what he was? Why?

Eren stared towards his door in silence. His father wasn’t here, and Eren couldn’t call him. His questions would not get answered, not until his father either called or came home. He was stuck playing the waiting game till then. 

As Eren laid back down his thoughts once again turned towards the mysterious Alpha he had met this evening. 

_FLASH BACK_

“Tsk,” Reiner grunted as he sat up, glaring at the stranger. “What is an Alpha doing in the city? I thought you guys weren’t allowed to wander here.” Is that what this feeling means, Eren thought as he stared up at the stranger. Reiner stumbled onto his feet, a vivid bruise already discoloring one of his cheeks. 

“We’re not,” was the only response Reiner got from the fair skinned stranger. Eren watched in surprise as wings unfurled from Reiner’s back. They were nowhere near as big as the other strangers black ones. Reiner’s wings appeared to be more proportionate to his body size, with the wings being the color of mud with red highlights running through them. Eren did not understand what was going on. Both Reiner and the stranger were staring each other down, wings spread as wide as possible behind them. Neither made a move towards the other or broke eye contact. Was this an Ängrisk thing? Eren had never heard of it, but he also didn’t spend a lot of time listening to Armin when he went into one of his lectures. They tended to be long and boring to Eren and he tended to tune them out somewhere in the beginning. It didn’t help that the people where discouraged from learning about the Ängrisk. They were only allowed to interact with them for trade reasons, at least that’s what the rules had been up till recently. That’s why the gathering the other day was such a big deal. 

Eren’s eyes were pulled over to Reiner as he started to growl, wings twitching behind him. The stranger had yet to move, calmly staring Reiner down. Eren turned his eyes back to the stranger who stood only a handful of feet from him. His eyes felt drawn to him and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him for long. Eren couldn’t believe how light his eyes looked in the fading light, his pupils little pin pricks swallowed up in the ocean of gray surrounding them. 

Finally the standoff came to an end with Reiner folding his wings behind him before they vanished from sight. “Fine, have him.” He spat before turning sharply and walking away. Eren watched him leave until he disappeared around a corner, his figure being swallowed up by the buildings. When Eren turned to look back at the stranger, his wings were folded back, but still visible behind him. The scowl had yet to leave his face as he looked down at Eren. Eren just blinked stupidly back at him.

“Tck,” the strangers scowl got deeper as he turned away. “Go home kid.” With that the stranger launched himself straight up into the air. Eren stared wide-eyed at the height he managed before watching as the guys wings snapped open and pulled him away, far from Eren’s sight. Eren couldn’t keep the feeling of disappointment from appearing and making a clawing mess of his chest. He didn’t understand why he had any reason to feel disappointed. Long moments passed before Eren was able to pull himself to his feet and start in the direction of home. 

_END FLASH BACK_

Eren’s curiosity peaked in regards to this stranger. Who was he? What was his name? Why was he here? Why did he save him? Did he always have such an angry face? Why were his wings so large? That didn’t appear to be normal, not as far as he knew. Eren shook his head violently in an attempt to shake the thoughts from his head. For now he would try to get some sleep, everything else could be dealt with in the morning. He rolled over and squirmed on the bed until he got the blanket out from under him and covering his body. The lights were already off since he hadn’t bothered to turn them on when he came home. Only the street light drifting in from the window illuminated his room. It wasn’t enough to bother him so he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Long minutes passed before he began to drift and his last fleeting thoughts were about the gray eyes of a stranger. 

The first thing Eren noticed upon waking was the fact that his room was annoyingly bright. He threw one of his arms over his eyes to block out the sun light. Unfortunately it was too late though; he was already awake. With a sign he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He stared blankly at the blankets pooled in his lap, waiting the much needed moments for his brain to wake up. 

After a moment Eren heaved himself up and off his bed, shuffling his way towards the bathroom where he proceeded to relieve himself and wash his hands. He decided to splash some water onto his face and as he looked up in the mirror he got a glance at himself.

Eren couldn’t keep the shout of surprise from escaping his mouth as he stared in surprise at his reflection. Sometime during the night his left eye had changed and was now mostly a golden yellow hue, looking as if it was swallowing up what green was left in his eye. What the hell happened to his eye?! There is certainly nothing normal about that! That wasn’t the only change Eren noticed though. Crawling up the sides of his arms were marks that looked to be rashes. Looking at the reminded him how much he had been itching his arms the last few days.

Eren quickly headed to his room and threw on a random outfit. His dad wasn’t here so he decided to go to the next best person, Armin. Eren hopped awkwardly as he rushed to put on his shoes and make his way out of the bedroom. He almost tripped in his rush and had to quickly grab onto the banisher to keep from falling down the stairs. That would be an awful way to start his day, not that it wasn’t already awful. 

Eren took a moment to properly tie his shoes before making his way down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him. He took a left and ran as fast as he could, dodging around the few people actually up and about on his way to Armin’s. Hopefully it was early enough that he can catch Armin before he headed off to work. 

Fifteen minutes later of almost straight running Eren was thoroughly out of breath, but finally at Armin’s house. He pounded on the door, hoping Armin was still here. Thankfully the door opened rather quickly and Eren was greeted with Armin’s confused face.

“Eren? What are you doing here?” Armin asked with a confused tilt of his head. He took a moment to look over Eren’s heaving form and his eyes widened when he took in Eren’s eyes. “Wha…”

“Can I come in?” Eren asked, looking down as he caught his breath. Armin nodded and moved to the side, pulling the door wider so Eren could get by. They both made their way into Armin’s living room, each taking a seat on the couch.

“Eren, what’s going on? What happened to your eye? And your arms?” Armin added the last part after a quick look at Eren’s arms. The rash had spread even farther in the short time and had now crawled up past his shirt line. Eren was just thankful his arms didn’t itch anymore, even with the rash still present. Unfortunately his back now itched, far more than his arms ever did. Eren was kind of afraid to look at it considering the state that his arms were in.

“I’m not sure, not really. I’ve learned some things recently and it might relate to that.” Eren sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. “You know those shots my Father has been giving me?”

“Yes…” Armin said uncertain.

“Well, turns out I’m a half-breed. He was giving me those shots to suppress it. I’m half Ängrisk.” Eren heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and dragging a hand roughly through his hair. “The last day had been crazy enough, ever since that party we went to, to celebrate my birthday. I meant this guy, who turned out to be a half-breed as well. He recognized me. Or rather, what I am. I met him again yesterday, talked to him. He explained some things to me, talked about being a half-breed. And...” He paused at this moment, drawing his eyes up from where they were staring at the floor to lock eyes with Armin. “He said that Ängrisk have mates, and that I was an Omega and needed one. He propositioned me, but I said no. He didn’t like my answer.” Eren watched as Armin’s eyes got wider as he spoke. “I got saved by another Ängrisk, who appeared out of nowhere. He’s an Alpha. He left after he chased off the other half-breed.” Eren leaned back after finishing everything he had to say, fighting back the urge to sigh again. He back twinge as he leaned against it and he couldn’t keep the flinch of discomfort off his face. 

There was a moment of silence before Armin spoke up. “An Alpha, in the city?” I nodded. “And you’re an Omega?” I nodded again. Armin’s eyebrows knitted together. “I’ve never heard of a half-breed Omega before.”

“But you’ve heard of half-breeds?” Armin nodded.

“They’re not common to see. Since they're disliked usually by both sides they tend to just hide themselves here, since their abilities don’t different much from an actually Ängrisk, though usually at a lower potency. That’s also why Omega half-breed are unheard of. Actually, non-existent. Omega’s need higher levels of power to even exist and half-breeds just can’t match that level. Most half-breeds are actually just Betas, since they’re usually incapable of even reaching an Alpha level, although it has happened before. What I would like to know is why an Alpha is in the city.” Armin looked troubled. “I know they don’t like to say it, but the Military Police have specific rules in place for when an Alpha appears in the city. Their basically not allow, and only in some cases they are, but only with members of the MP to watch them at all times. I don’t believe there would be an Alpha in the city at all, and definitely not by themselves.”

Eren was confused. “But I’m pretty sure they were an Alpha.” Armin nodded.

“And you probably did see an Alpha. I think something’s going on. Not only is there an Alpha in town, but you’re a half-breed Omega. That’s not possible, never before anyway. Have you talked to your father?” Eren shook his head.

“No. Something happened and they’ve locked down the gate so he can’t get back through. As far as I know it hasn’t been opened back up again.” 

“Really?” Armin asked in surprise. “So you’re a half-breed Omega, there is an unknown Alpha in town, and something has happened to cause the MP to close the gate.” They both sat in silence, contemplating on what they know. 

“Your father isn’t here to answer questions about you, so we’ll have to go to the next best thing.” Armin said, looking up at Eren determined as he came to a decision.

“What?” 

“Another Ängrisk. One not from here.” Eren stared wide-eyed at Armin. How the hell were they going to do that?

As it turned out, very easily. Armin knew where some of the traveling Ängrisk stayed before leaving town. He took the lead and led Eren through the streets after making sure he put a jacket on to hide the rashes on his arms. They didn’t need any strangers sticking their nose in where they weren’t needed. Eren followed along behind Armin quiet, looking around as he did.

The Ängrisk as it turned out like to stay in groups, at least when they were in the human city. Then again, with how dangerous Giadefel could be they probably stuck to groups out there too. Eren idly wondered if that is what lead to the classes Alpha, Beta, and Omega to develop. There is a particular hotel on the out lining of the city that house Ängrisk while they were here. As they neared Eren couldn’t keeping his eyes from moving over all the people that were there. They didn’t show any outward signs of being Ängrisk, but Eren could tell that many of them were. Yesterday he couldn’t even do this, but apparently enough time pasted that he could. Eren wondered what other abilities would come to him. 

As they drew close Eren noticed that everyone in the crowd that he could recognize as an Ängrisk turned to stare at him. They all one by one, stopped any conversation they were in and any activity they were doing to stare at him. That wasn’t unnerving or anything. 

They paused next to a particular group of Ängrisk that were sitting on some boxes. This was the point in time where Eren really wished he was shorter then Armin, just so that it would make it easier for him to attempt to hide behind Armin. As it was, Eren just looked weird as he tried to make himself smaller as stepped behind Armin. His attempt at hiding did nothing and they continued to stare at them.

Armin took a moment to breath and work through his nerves before he spoke up. “We need to speak to one of you. Please.” Armin looked through the crowd, trying to spy anyone who was willing to step forward. Everyone just continued to stare at them. Just as Armin was deciding to start talking again one of them spoke up.

“Why would you need to speak with us?” The question appeared to be directed at both of them, but one Ängrisk who spoke only had eyes for Eren. 

“We have questions,” Eren spoke up before Armin could. He had a feeling they wouldn’t pay much attention to what Armin had to say. At least not with the way they were looking at them. Ängrisk didn’t normally go out of their way to talk to humans anyway. “We have questions,” Eren repeated. “About me, about Ängrisk and about what’s going on.” Eren was standing at his full height now, no longer standing behind Armin and staring down the stranger who had spoken up, daring him to deny them their answers. 

The stranger rose a brown eyebrow. “A question about you?” Eren couldn’t keep the flush off his face, but he wasn’t about to back down or stutter.

“Yes.” Some of the Ängrisk seem to trade looks, communicating silently between themselves. Both Armin and Eren watched as this continued for the next couple of minutes. Finally the first one spoke up again. 

“How is it that you do not know of yourself?” Armin beat him to answering this time.

“We can tell you, if you agree to help us.” The Stranger narrowed livid blue eyes at Armin.

“Help is different from answering questions.” Armin nodded.

“We need help getting the answers to our questions, as undoubtedly some of you can’t answer them all.” They were silent again, a few of them disappearing into the building next to them. Just as Eren believed they wouldn’t help them and that they would have to go elsewhere to get their answers a pretty blonde to the left of the speaker nodded.

“We will help as best we can.” She said, eyes locking with Erens. “We wish to know as much about you as possible. You are an unusually case and we find your situation curious. We agree to answer your questions, if you answer ours.”

Eren nodded. “I’ll answer as best I can, but I don’t know much.” The blonde nodded and crooked a figure at them.

“This way, follow us. You may bring your friend.” As she said the word friend there was a slight hesitance to it as her eyes passed over Armin’s frame. “This way.” Both Eren and Armin followed along behind her and the blue-eyed blond as they were lead into the building the other Ängrisk had disappeared into earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel I need to clear this up before anything else to avoid people getting confused. When I said that Omega’s are the most powerful, I don’t mean in strength or skill or anything. To be fair anyone of the three classes can out match the others. By power I mean magical potency, which doesn’t necessarily mean they have more magic then the others either, it just means that they consume more magic then the others and so require more. It’s like food, some people eat more than others. Now, they CAN be stronger, more skilled, have higher magically level and skill then others, but this doesn’t mean they can’t be out matched by an Alpha or a Beta.
> 
> Now, you might not actually know, though you can certainly guess, this chapter is late. I started it later then I had meant too and on top of that I meant to get this out before the 11th as I knew that day would cause delays in my writing. It did of course, thanks to my sister buying Tin Star off Steam, Steam sales starting and then the Sims 4 update coming out. Doesn’t help that Thursdays are already busy days for me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m contemplating making the next chapter in the view point of Levi, which will be a very rare thing if I do. You may sway my opinion if you comment in the next couple of days after I post this chapter. I suppose it really comes down to if you want to wait a couple more chapter before you see Levi again. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a talk with Erwin, at the same time Eren and Armin go looking for answers.

Levi was annoyed. Actually that’s an understatement; Levi was pissed. He was supposed to be waiting for a messenger to arrive, but they had been taking a long time. He wouldn’t have minded waiting at the temporary base they had set up, but Hanji insisted he go out to look for the missing person. By that time it was already dark, so he wouldn’t have to worry about people spotting him.

While he was out though he ended up having to save some stupid omega. He wouldn’t have even gone in that direction if he didn’t have this sudden pulling sensation in his chest that lead him that way. Now he kind of wished he had ignored it, if only to avoid the awkward incident of finding an intended. He should have recognized the sensation from the very beginning, but it had been a very long time since he had met an intended. He had forgotten what it felt like to be near one. Now was definitely not the time to be looking for an intended though, not that he had any intentions of ever looking for one anyway.

Still though, this just added to his already sour mood. On top of that he never found the missing messenger and after a few hours of searching he decided to just head back to base. And, to add insult to injury the sky had opened up and started to pour the last hour he was out, making it even harder to fly as his wings and clothes soaked up the water. He didn’t want to risk walking back, even if it was the early hours of the morning. The MP were always crawling around the place, no matter the time of day. This was the only thing they seemed to get right with how lazy the lot usually were.

By the time he arrived back Levi was certain that he had strained a few muscles along his wings and back and he really, really wanted to punch Hanji in the face. The feeling increased even more so when he walked back into the base from a roof entrance only to find her talking animatedly with the very person he was supposed to be looking for. 

“What the fuck, Hanji?!” Hanji looked over to him without an ounce of guilt on her face and a wide smile.

“Ah, Levi, there you are!”

“I flew through _rain_ to find that idiot,” Levi jabs a finger towards the aforementioned individual who at least looked a little guilty about the situation. “And you couldn’t bother to try and contact me? How long has he been here?” Levi all but growled the last part out.

“Ah, well, it’s not like there was any way to contact you and at night you’re really hard to find, you know, with your all black costume and black wings. No worries though, he’s only been here for about an hour anyway, not that long!” Levi really wished he could strangle her. Erwin would be upset if he did though, not to mention Mike as well.

Instead, Levi turned and headed towards his room, his heavy wings dragging along the ground behind him. He was going to dry his wings enough to retract them and then he was going to take a nice warm shower. He was done with the cold, and he was definitely done with Hanji at the moment.

“Ah! Levi, Erwin wants to see you later!” Levi chose not to respond, though she probably wasn’t even waiting for one. This thought was proven correct as not a second later he could hear her continue her previous conversation with the messenger. That didn’t matter anyway, he would go see Erwin after his shower as he wasn’t in any hurry and if Erwin was he would have met Levi at the door.

Levi’s wings took longer to dry then he wanted, as he had to be careful with how he bent them thanks to the strained muscles. Finally though they were dry enough that he could retract them. He watched disinterestedly as his wings phased into the next plane before stepping into the shower, which he had already turned on. His thoughts had, unfortunately, once again been consumed by the Omega he had met earlier. He was curious though. How had an Omega ended up within the human territory? Most Ängrisk didn’t stray out of the territory, except for small groups of Betas, who mostly did it for trading. On top of this the MP had laws in place banning any other class of Ängrisk besides Betas from coming into the city. So how was it that an Omega had made it in? This was certainly a topic that Levi needed to bring up with Erwin, as it could mean things far more concerning for their group. Their plans might have to move forward sooner then they wanted. It really depended on why and how there was an Omega here in the city. 

Levi wrapped his shower up fairly quickly after that and dressed into a loose white button up and some tan slacks. He took a moment to slip on a pair of wore brown shoes so that he wouldn’t have to walk bare foot around base before heading out the door. With any luck Levi would fine Erwin in his office. With any lesser luck Levi would not have to interrupt anything he may be doing with his mateship. That was something he’d rather not see any time soon. It doesn’t help that Hanji is an exhibitionist, with her maniacal laughter and all.

Thankfully Erwin was in his office, though Mike was there too. Mike was standing off to the side though appearing as though he was perusing the book shelf, presumably for something to read. “Erwin,” Levi greeted as he stepped into the room. He gave a small nod to Mike when their eyes met before turning all of his focus onto Erwin. Erwin motioned him farther into the room, towards one of the chairs that he gladly sat in. His quick shower had done very little to relieve his sore muscles and he was just happen that he was able to fade his wings. He felt the weight of his wing’s less when they were retracted, as they no longer had a physically form in this world.

“I spoke to Gyon, the messenger I’m sure you saw Hanji speaking with.” Erwin paused a moment to glance down at some papers resting on the table before him. “It would seem the MP have either become suspicious of the increase of Ängrisk behind the wall or caught wind of what we’re doing here.” Another pause before he finally looked back up at Levi. “They’ve closed the gates.” Levi let some colorful words fall from his lips as he dragged a hand over his face.

“Alright. Did we manage to get 44th through before they did?” Levi asked as he pulled his hand away from his face so that he could look at Erwin. Erwin’s grim face gave him away before he even opened his mouth to answer.

“No.”

“Shit.”

“We were waiting for the shipment of supplies from the Beta caravan before sending them in.” Levi stared hard at Erwin, who looked calm and collected like usual.

“Wasn’t that supposed to have arrive?”

“It was delayed.” 

“By what? A freaking storm?!” It wasn’t until he heard a loud sneeze from his left that he realized he had been leaking his scent into the air. He looked over to take in Mike who tried to look nonchalant as he absently rubbed his nose. His pinched face gave him away though and Levi tried to relax the muscles he hadn’t realized he’d tensed.

“Please try not to throw your Alpha pheromones everywhere, you know Mike’s nose is sensitive.” Erwin made a motion at Mike and Levi watched him walk out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Levi released a huff once he was out of sight and turned his gaze back to Erwin who was eyeing him carefully. “What’s gotten into you? You don’t get this worked up over setbacks normally.” No he didn’t, but Levi also didn’t much feel like sharing the reason why he was either. Unfortunately he had to tell him whether he liked it or not.

Levi broke eye contact, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and to figure out a way to word this without mentioning that he had run into an intended. “I saw something interesting today, while I was out looking for your messenger.” Levi took a moment to itch at an imaginary scratch on his arm before continuing. “I ran across an Ängrisk… an _Omega_ Ängrisk.” A sharp intake of breath caused Levi to look back up at Erwin.

“An Omega?” Erwin’s tone had a sort of breathless quality to it that had Levi narrowing his eyes at him. The Omega was his intended, not Erwin’s. Levi scowled at himself immediately after thinking that, mentally shaking the thought away. He was not going to pursue this intended and that was that. “An Omega in the city? Why? Where? Did you speak to them?” Levi shook his head. Erwin frowned a moment, obviously confused. Levi couldn’t help but think: here it comes. “Why wouldn’t you approach the Omega?”

“I’m not just going to approach any stranger, and definitely not because they are an Omega.” Erwin narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Were they with anyone?” Erwin asked. Levi nodded his head.

“Yes, a half breed. They separated though, didn’t seem to get a long.” Levi leaned back in the chair, stretching out and relaxing his muscles.

“An Omega in Shiganshina, with a half-breed no less. Do you think the MP are aware of him?” Levi shook his head.

“No, they were in an area the MP don’t patrol and he didn’t have his wings out.”

“He? So it’s a male Omega, that’s even more strange.” Levi shrugged. He made sure the Omega was alright when he left anything more and it wasn’t his problem. Besides, the Omega had looked healthy enough, certainly tan enough. He must get a lot of time in the sun. 

Erwin looked back to his desk and reached for a clean piece of paper and a pen to start writing. “Since we have been set back this will give us something to do, at least with the 44th scouting partly. They would have otherwise been stuck here either waiting for the gates to open or for another way in to appear.” Erwin quickly finished writing his short note on the paper and held it out to Levi. “Here, take this to Hanji. She should be heading out to the 44th soon to give them new orders. Those plans will be changing now.” Levi took the paper and tucked it into a pocket as he stood. “I’ll see you in the morning then?” Erwin waited until he say Levi nod before continuing. “Goodnight.” 

“Mhm. Night.” Levi didn’t bother to look back as he made his way out of the room. He was mildly surprised to find that Mike wasn’t waiting outside the door. He thought he would have wanted to spend more time with his bondmate. Levi didn’t really understand bondmates though and was content to just ignore it. He wasn’t planning on bonding to anyone any time soon. 

Levi only had to make a small detour to the top floor to catch Hanji before she left before he could go to bed. She didn’t say much when he handed her the note, apparently in a hurry as she was late, or so she claimed. She probably was though with how long she spent talking with Gyon, who looking quite relieved to see her go.

Finally he was back in his room and he dropped onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or even pull the blank over himself. He had not even eaten dinner, but he didn’t care. He would just eat more in the morning, for now he just wanted to sleep.

~~~POV SWITCH + FAST FORWARD TO PRESENT TIME~~~

The Beta Ängrisk led Eren and Armin into a back room within the building that held no windows. It looked sort of like a meeting with the large table that was sat in the middle of the room. The table oddly enough was set low to the ground, too low to fit any chairs under it. The whole right side of the room was filled with boxes of all shapes and sizes stacked on top of one another. They were unlabeled so Eren had no idea what could be in them. The left side of the room had more space with a large closed cabinet and two open storage containers stacked full with blankets and pillows.

“This room doubles as a sleeping room, when we have more people staying here than usual.” The female Beta spoke up as she closed the door behind them. One other Beta had come into the room with them and had moved over to one of the open contains to pull out pillows. He placed them all around one end of the table before taking a seat on the pale green pillow. The female took a seat on the purple pillow beside him and motioned to the other two. “Have a seat.” 

Eren and Armin were quick to sit down, Eren grimacing as his back twinge with the movement. Armin had lent him a jacket before they left so that Eren had something to cover the rashes with. He knew the rashes were still there but their intensity had decreased enough that he could ignore them. That might be somewhere to start with their questioning, Eren didn’t want to have to stand this rash longer then he already has. Particularly because the rash had spread so quickly and he doesn’t know what’s causing it. 

“My name is Rico, this beside me is Dieter.” She motioned to the man beside her who was staring at Eren in a way that made him a little nervous. He was quite tired of people staring at him. “I stay here year round and help the caravans that come through as well as any Ängrisk that may come through.” Eren and Armin just nodded, not yet ready to start talking. Rico didn’t seem to mind as she continued to speak. “We can start with your questions if you like, I have a feeling yours will be much easier to answer. Unless, you would prefer to answer ours?” Eren shook his head this time. “Alright, where would you like to start?”

“I’m an Omega, right?” Eren said a little hesitantly.

“Yes, your scent fluctuates, but there is no doubt.”

“How is that possible?” Armin broke in, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“He was born that way, just like any other rank of Ängrisk. There’s no reason for him to be any different.” Eren frowned at this response while Rico seem to keep her face carefully blank. 

“But I’m a half breed.” Rico hummed as she seemed to look even more closely at him, her gray eyes narrowing in thought.

“So you are.” Eren waited a moment, but she said nothing else.

“That’s it? No explanation? No comment? You’re just going to agree with me?” Eren was even more confused now. Didn’t Armin say that something like this wasn’t possible? Or did he get his information wrong? 

Rico shrugged. “I cannot explain it. You are certainly unusual, but if you exist then it must certainly be possible. Who are you parents? I was certain we knew every half breed in Shiganshina.” 

“Uhm, my mother’s name was Carla, my dad’s name is Grisha Yeager.” Both Ängrisk whipped their heads towards him so fast it made him jump. 

“Grisha you said?” Rico asked carefully. “As in Dr. Grisha Yeager?” They both traded looks when Eren nodded his head. “That answers some things then.” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked between Rico and Dieter.

“What do you mean?” Rico looked very hesitant to say anything at all.

“Your father use to work for a research company run by your government. The company’s research work was never made public, but since we were the subject of study it shouldn’t surprise you too much that we knew about it. They took subjects that ‘volunteered’ for study. Some of them never came back, even with it suddenly being shut down about a decade ago.” Rico paused a moment before saying. “Your father use to be the head doctor for them.” 

Eren gaped at them. He had no idea how to respond to something like that. What did his father do there? By the expression on Dieter face it wasn’t anything good. Rico at least kept her face blessedly blank, giving no hints away. Either way, he wasn’t sure how this knew piece of information had anything to do with him or how he turned out to be an Omega.

“But, what does this have to do with me?” Eren said after a moment. Rico stared hard into his face, her gray eyes seeming unusually bright.

“For all his faults, your father was the one who had the building closed. For that I am thankful. He did it for an Ängrisk there that he had fallen in love with, your mother I assume.”

“My mother? She was the Ängrisk then?” Rico nodded.

“Yes, it’s certainly not your father.” Of course not, Eren realized as soon as she said that. He probably couldn’t get through the wall so often if he was, even if they hadn’t given him this sort of information. This was probably why he gave him those shots so often, Eren realized. To keep him human, to keep normal. But that only really explains it in a way as his father wanting to keep his Ängrisk history a secret, especially with the way that half breeds tend to be treated. An image of Reiner flashed through his mind causing him to grimace. The point anyway was that he was still no closer to figuring out why he was an Omega in the first place.

“Thank you for the information, but this still doesn’t get us any closer to one of our questions, though you have answered one of them.” Armin had been quiet the entire time, letting Eren take the lead when talking until now. “You have given us information to explain how Eren can be an Ängrisk, but we want to know how he can be an Omega. You have pointed out yourself that he can’t be anything other than a half breed.” Rico frowned as she turned her eyes towards Armin.

“That question, I’m afraid I cannot answer. A situation like his has never been seen before, not once in our entire history. I believe the only person who can answer this question is your father.” Rico said turning her eyes back towards Eren.

Eren was mildly disappointed that they had nothing on this, to explain it away for him. Things would be much simpler if they could. He couldn’t even get into contact with his father at the moment and he wasn’t even sure his father would call again any time soon. He would have to wait for him to come back from the other side of the wall, but with the gates closed he had no idea how long it will take for him to get back. For now he would just have to be content with what he has.

“What about all the Ängrisk around then? Can you answer that?” Dieter was back to glaring at Armin when he asked this, Rico also staring at him in a much milder manner.

“What do you mean?”

“There are more Ängrisk about, even more then usually with the gathering that happened the other evening. Even this place is unusually crowded, and you have lots of boxes everywhere, large ones that are unlabeled. They must be going somewhere, if you’re not using them here. Your people rarely take much back with you into the wilds, nothing that requires the amount of boxes about. Also,” Armin paused a moment to glance at Eren before looking back towards Rico. “Eren met an Alpha last night.” 

Rico’s eyes widened a fraction as she drew in a sharp breath. “An Alpha?” She turned slightly to look at Dieter and made a small motion with her head that had him standing up and making his way towards the door. “What did he look like? Did he see you? Did you talk to him?” Her questions were directed towards Eren, pushing Armin once again from the conversation.

“He, uh, saved me. From a half breed who wouldn’t leave me alone. Forced him to leave. Told me to go home after that before he flew off.” She nodded in an impatient manner her eyes temporarily distracted by Dieter leaving the room, the door clicking closed quietly behind him. 

“Yes, yes, but what did he look like? Did he give you a name?” Eren shook his head.

“No, no name. I didn’t even think to ask for one. I got a look at him though, he’s black in all but his skin color which was pale and it contrasted a lot with the rest of him. Hair, eyes, clothes, wings; all of it was black. He was short too, and his wings looked unusually large, scowled a lot too.” Eren couldn’t help but flush a little at the look Armin gave him. That was a lot to remember about someone he had met and known for less than a minute and at night time too. 

Both Armin and Eren’s eyes were drawn back towards the blonde as she let loose some colorful words. Rico took a moment to calm herself before she spoke. “Alright, thank you for telling me. Since it would appear you know nothing about Ängriskian culture you might want to hang around for a bit, we can certainly help you with somethings. Am I correct in assuming this was the kind of help you wanted? After your questions?” She waited until she saw Eren nod before continuing. “Alright, will you answer a few questions now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now the question pertaining to your heritage has obviously been answered, what I’m curious about most is how your heritage was kept from you? Didn’t your mother ever tell you anything?” Eren shook his head.

“No, she died when I was young and my father never said anything to me. In fact, until very recently I never presented as anything other than human. I’ve learned that the shots my father was giving me were keeping from showing any traits.”

“So he didn’t stop his research then. Why are they showing now?” Her eyes shifted over Eren as she attempted to look for anything unusual.

“I missed a shot, just one, on my birthday and then all these weird things started to happen, I think the most annoying is the rash.”

“Rash? Where?” Her eyes widened as she shot up from her chair. Eren hesitated a moment before pulling off his borrowed jacket. The rash still covered parts of his arms, but now obviously coated heavily on the areas around his shoulders before disappearing behind the shirt.

“It started up this morning and has just been spreading since. It use to itch like crazy too, though not as much anymore, not on my arms anyway.” Eren commented as he looked at his arms, pulling up his sleeve on one side a little to see his shoulder. The rash had definitely spread across his back from the little bit he could see.

Rico made her way towards the door just as Dieter was coming back in. “Dieter, get the doctor if you please.” Dieter paused a moment, confused until his eyes landed on Eren who had turned slightly to look at him and Rico by the door. With a quick turn he was back out the door without ever having said a word. 

Rico made a small hand motion at Eren saying, “Come on Eren, you’re going to need to be look at by a doctor, an _Ängrisk_ doctor.” Eren shared a confused look with Armin before standing up. He paused to grab his jacket before heading for the door, Armin following along behind him silently. 

Rico led them back down the hall, taking the first left into another and a couple doors down. She opened the door and motioned them in first. Eren stepped in first with Armin right behind him. The room looked like an expected doctor’s office with a seat for the patience, some extra chairs and a table filled with random things. The walls were bare except for one window along the back wall that had the shutters closed over it blocking out any light. It had the added bonus of blocking the outside view from them so they couldn’t see where in the building they were exactly. 

Armin took a seat in one of the spare chairs next to the door leaving Eren to make his way towards the seat in the center of the room. Once he was seated with the jacket draped next to him Eren looked towards Rico who stood in the doorway. “Dieter has to go out to get the doctor as she doesn’t spend her time here usually. Until then will you allow someone else to check up on you? Just to make sure there isn’t anything more concerning going on with your body.” With Eren nodding his consent Rico turned and closed the door, leaving them alone in the room.

Armin immediately started speaking. “I wonder what’s wrong, that was a strong reaction to just mentioning a rash. Do you think that is unusually for Ängrisk? They tend not to get the same sicknesses as humans, they have their own versions that affect them differently. No surprise considering all that they can do.” Eren shrugged.

“You would know more than me. Before this all that I had learned about Ängrisk came from you. Not even my father.” Eren was still sore about that, the wound still fresh. He couldn’t believe that his father would keep something like this from him, that he would go out of his way to hide it even. Why did he do it? What was he thinking? He had so many questions that he just wanted answered and his father wasn’t even here to answer them. Hopefully by the time he comes back he would have calmed down some; his father never responds well when he starts yelling in his face.

Rico was quick to come back with another unfamiliar Ängrisk trailing behind her. The new stranger was a brunette, hair cropped short and just barely long enough to reach her ears and parted to the right with eyes that were amber in color. She was dressed oddly in a suit and looked like she had been pulled from something important. “This is Ilse, she’ll look you over until the doctor gets here.” Eren nodded, silent still and a little apprehensive. There was no going back though and these people were his best shot on figuring out what was going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late, really late, but at the same time I don’t have a set schedule for updates. Does that mean it isn’t late then? Either way I didn’t mean to take so long with the chapter, but it’s here now! And packed full of information! All the OCs you see in this chapter are just filler characters and you’re not likely to see them again. As this chapter has been edited the number of OCs has decreased to only one, who I kept just for his name and it's not like you'll see/ hear of him again. Gyon is a pretty name.  
> On another note, I want to thank a few of you for reviewing whilst I was gone and asking about this story. I do procrastinate and comments like that just remind me to get back to writing as I spend an usually large part of my life just reading.  
> Thank you for reading this and I’ll see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out to be slightly longer than I expected, not that anyone’s complaining, right? This chapter is more of a lead up to the next chapter, as well as an introduction to some elements of this universe. Now, while I do say in tags that this is an A/B/O, it’s only so by title of ranking within the Ängrisk and the fact that they are born into that ranking. And, I suppose also because I will be adding heats in, and ruts and mateships. I’m also a fan of wings, so of course I couldn’t resist writing a story with wings in it. ;)  
> Now, I’m not fully up to date on the AOT/SNK universe, mostly because I’m too lazy to go read all of the manga, but I have read some summaries on what has happened. I will take some elements from the series (like most authors do), but it’s not going to follow it extremely or anything. This is marked as an AU after all, as well as being fanfiction.  
> Also, I need some suggestions on which side to put everyone, as there is too many people and some I am uncertain about. The sides so far, and who are on them are as follows, The Military Police with Annie, Eren’s side with Armin, Connie and Sasha, and the beings side with Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Mikasa. Now I also know that Levi and Hanji have alternate spellings of their names, but for the majority of the story, this will be how I spell it. Though, it will have a purpose later in the story.  
> Sorry for the long Authors note! I’ll try not to write so much, but I felt it important to say all of this. Thank you for reading (and this long note) and I hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
